


Flu

by RackOnInNC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RackOnInNC/pseuds/RackOnInNC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Flu<br/><b>Author:</b> RackOnInNC<br/><b>Rating:</b> G<br/><b>Genre:</b> Hurt/Comfort/General<br/><b>Originally Published:</b> 07-03-11<br/><b>Words:</b> 100</p><p><b>Summary:</b> Drabble...title is pretty self-explanatory</p><div></div>HTML and Kindle formats for download:<p>
  <a href="http://www.4shared.com/document/aeKRduWQ/Flu.html">Flu.html</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://www.4shared.com/mobile/TBkKND-d/Flu.html">Flu.prc</a>
</p><div></div><hr/><p></p><div></div>
            </blockquote>





	Flu

*sniffle*

*sneeze*

*sniffle*

*SNEEZE*

*COUGH*

"Hey Cas, you OK in there?" Dean said, resisting the urge to make fun of the now human Castiel in the throes of his first bout with the flu.

"No, I am not. I am dying." Castiel groaned from within his cocoon of blankets.

"You aren't dying dude."

"Why am I freezing to death if I'm running a fever? I should be hot…not cold."

"Give it a minute...you'll be hot."

"Please kill me. Why do humans have to suffer this?"

"Dunno, Cas…ask God. He invented all this crap to torture us I think."

"God sucks!"


End file.
